


ABC: Alphabet Based Chapters

by RedPanda



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPanda/pseuds/RedPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random chapters based around the SPN universe, one for each letter of the alphabet. Will include many different characters and situations, anyything from angst to romance to smut to weirdly poetic dravels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Anna

**Author's Note:**

> ABC: Alphabet Based Chapters
> 
> Started these in 2011 -I was bored and decided to do something that didn't demand a lot of thinking and planning. Therefore I chose to write one random chapter based on the SPN universe for each letter of the alphabet, starting with A (obviously). I might do this for other fandoms as well when I'm finished with SPN -but don't hold your breath, I've still got many letters to go on this one.
> 
> As I said, these chapters are completely random and in no way connected to each other, and they may vary greatly in style as well. Ratings may also vary greatly from chapter to chapter, for now I've put this in the 'Teen and Up' category, this might change later.
> 
> (And yes, it is deliberate that Anna's gender pronoun changes from when he/she is angel to when he/she starts defining him/herself as a human.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or it's characters, otherwise I wouldn't have to write fanfiction.

Anna is beautiful and terrifying when Castiel sees him the first time. He is being assigned to his garrison to serve as a true soldier of God, and the young angel is awed and humbled at the magnificent presence of someone so ancient compared to him. He is fire and gold, his grace burning like the sun and his magnificent wings flowing like lava. His eyes, all hundred of them, burn into his very being, whitehot and unforgiving and he feels unworthy of being in his presence. Anna lifts Castiel's chin with freezing hot claws and he trembles before the other angel, starbright eyes avoiding the piercing gaze and wings pulsating with colours like northern lights drawing close to his back as if to protect him.

The ancient being humms softly, the sound filling the fledgling angel with its vibrations and making the stars shiver in delight. It's the mere gasping breath of a second but to Castiel it's an eternity before his superior turns with a dismissive brush of wings against his face, burning him into dust and remaking him in the same instant.

When he's gone, a supernova flare deleting everything from the brightest star to the last speck of dust, all he can feel is the icy embrace of the universe all around and inside of him, and he doesn't know if he's singing or crying because his chest is imploding.

\----

Two thousand years later he stands before him again but this time he doesn't tremble in fear or avert his eyes. The only shiver that runs through him is the reaction of his grace to the repulsive sight and feeling of an angel so mutilated beyond even the comprehension of those with the memories of the whole of creation.

She is human. She ripped out her own grace and obliterated every single one of her achingly beautiful dozen of wings, tearing her own very essence from herself and exterminating a stunning and unique thing created by the Father himself.

It's painful to watch her for too long and he feels no remorse over his orders, to execute her now would be nothing but a mercy kill.

\----

Later, when she's an angel again, he expects her to be burning as bright as before, but her flames don't hurt his eyes in quite the same way. She is dimmer somehow, more pale midwinter sun with a flicker of desperate pink rather than the fierce fires from before. She is wrong, muted and twisted and sad and way too human, and he feels an ember of darkness inside of her that leaves him lightly nauseous. He shies away from the wrongness in her, disgusted at her meek, simpering pleas for his help, so far from the never faltering general of Heaven, and he tries to ignore the part of him that wants to pity her, because pity is a human emotion and he shouldn't be feeling at all.

It's all Dean Winchester's fault.


	2. B is for Being human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being human isn't easy, Castiel finds out.

Being human isn't easy, Castiel finds out. Amongst the mindnumbing depression at being so much less than he should be it takes him quite some time to realise that the excrutiating pain in his stomach isn't his mind revolting at the thought, but rather a desperate need to use the toilet.

And that, too, is something he absolutely hates. It's dirty and disgusting and it's horribly embarrassing when Dean has to tell him how to even perform the task. He feels helpless, like a newborn child when Dean laughs at his every misstep and confusion, and when Sam takes pity on him with a glare at his brother and shows him how to use every part of the small bathroom he really just wants to take Dean's gun and blow his own head off.

Eating is another thing he has a hard time with. He remembers the horrible sensation of his mind being overrun by Jimmy's burning need to eat when they hunted Famine. Every time now that he sees red meat he feels nausea rise in his throat and even bread is hard to get down, his throat fighting against the -to him- alien feeling. Being in Jimmy's body is no advantage when the man himself is gone and with him all the stored knowledge of his mind.

Sometimes though his body reacts instinctively to some ingrained feeling of rightness, and he always feels so terrifyingly out of control whenever that happens. The first time he wakes with a hard-on he cries so loudly he wakes the Winchesters, making Dean roll his eyes and quickly vacate the room with an irritated huff while Sam stays behind and awkwardly tries to explain the normalcy of his body reacting that way.

But Castiel can't see anything normal or right about it. He doesn't get the urge to 'take care of it' as Dean throws out with a lecherous wink every now and then, and he never gets any special or different feelings when he sees a woman walk by or when he watches any of the pornos Dean chooses as evening entertainment every other night when Sam is out. After a while Dean seems to give up on him, deciding that it's no longer his job to get the angel interested enough to drop him off with a whore to get him laid, and Castiel is silently grateful for that.

But that is when Sam starts to drop subtle questions and do sneaky things like 'accidentally' ordering a gay porno so that Castiel sees it, because for some reason the giant man has decided that the angel probably is gay and is trying to 'show him the light', something he and Dean has a huge fight about one night. Dean doesn't want his little brother to 'corrupt the angel' and turn him into a 'wimpy queer' and Sam is determindedly supportive of what he deems as 'perfectly normal and you can't decide what sexual preferences he's got'.

After that fight Dean avoids Castiel like he's got the plague and Sam is overly supportive and kind to him and the angel just wants to slap them both silly. He isn't gay. He isn't anything. He doesn't feel any excitement whatsoever watching humans prance around, and the times he wakes with morning wood he's been dreaming about flying again, the adrenaline kick expressing itself through his body in that disgustingly human way.

But no one ever listens to him anyway, so he just keeps silent while the brothers duke it out, hoping to be relieved of this suffering somehow but unwilling to take matters in his own hands. He still has that immense awe and love for the life his Father has created and it feels like a horrible taboo to even think about killing himself. But he misses his wings so much it hurts sometimes, and none of the brothers seem to get that. The only one who might be able to understand some of it is Bobby, and he is even less for 'girly talks' than Dean.

So Castiel does his best to adapt and to hide his pain under an indifferent mask that is getting harder to control the longer he is human, and comforts himself with the knowledge that he probably won't survive long anyway.

After all, it is the Apocalypse.


	3. C is for Crowley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley just loves interacting with humans.

Crowley just loves interacting with humans. Seriously, they are hilarious. The way they scrabble to survive, taking whatever shit is thrown at them like it's their bloody duty or something instead of just standing up and saying 'screw this' and start to actually live just makes him crack up. Somehow it also makes him kind of fond of them. He always does his best to deliver the very top service to his clients despite the fact that their souls are going straight to hell for an eternity - it doesn't mean he can't throw in an extra mint on the pillow every now and then.

Now, don't get him wrong, he is a demon, and therefore inherently evil, but evil doesn't necessarily mean crude and uncivilised. Like the time he threw in Bobby's legs as an extra 'Happy Apocalypse' bonus.

Ah. Good times. And Bobby is truly something extra. The man is just so bloody easy. All he needs to do is wink or throw him a kiss or wiggle his ass a little and the grumpy old hunter will blow a fuse. He still refuses to acknowledge their lovely kiss but Crowley's got the evidence on his iPhone and he is never deleting that picture. No way. It will make him laugh even when Lucifer himself is tearing down his front door, which he might do any day now come to think about it.

After all, Crowley is a very sought after demon and not only because of his –admittedly very delicious- looks. He isn't called the King of the Crossroads for nothing, no sir. If he's honest though it might have a teensy bit to do with the fact that he's been working against the Devil and even been going so far as to equip those pesky Winchester brothers with a weapon meant to kill him.

But nah. It must be his devilishly good looks.

Hm. Then is it that pathetic angel chicklet's adorable lost puppy look that makes Lucifer look for him too? Because, seriously, the kid is totally helpless so it can't be that he's considered a danger to the Devil. Since his family booted his feathery ass from heaven the angel had been going from bad to worse. Bloody hell, he could barely hold his own when he was a fully charged 'Soldier of Heaven™' so how on Earth was he gonna survive the friggin' Apocalypse on a leaking battery?

No, Crowley had his money on angel boy turning human and getting offed soon enough. The question was if the idiot Winchesters where going to outlive him or not. Sometimes he wondered. The way they went about their so-called 'plans' made him seriously doubt their sanity and deem them irreversibly suicidal.

Still, as long as they managed to get rid of the Devil first he didn't really care any which way. Sure, he would sort of miss their annoying bitching but he would get over it. The only thing he seriously doubted he could survive without was his luxurious Italian suits and his beloved 1768 Scottish Whiskey.

A demon needs to look and feel his best when taking care of business, after all.


End file.
